itdfandomcom-20200213-history
World Atlas
History of the World of Purgatory A rundown on some of the history / lore of the world of Purgatory itself (refer to Timeline for more specifics) --- Pre Divide The time period when the world held a singular land mass --- Old Times Originally, Purgatory was made up mostly of one singular landmass / massive continent known as Pangaea (with some islands littered around it). Supposedly, during a lost age of time known as the 0th Age, Humans had taken actions which led to the creation / birth of Fiends (via bio-engineering) and had opened up portals to Heaven and Hell. These events (or events surrounding them) would eventually lead to the destruction of modern technology and send the world back to the Stone Age. Presumably periods of time would pass (The Dark Ages / Age of Fiends, an Age of Angels, and an Age of Demons), but eventually a Long Age of Fiends would begin Certain events would transpire during this age including * The near extinction of a race known as the Ancient Royal Elves (presumably because of the Fiends) * A race known as the Moon Elves being sent to the orbiting Moon (unknown reasons) During this time, Humans would experience great strife...and Five Kingdoms would be carved out... The Five Kingdoms * The Land in the North: Hard and harsh, home to the most sturdy kind * The Lands of the East: Rife with fiends, but filled with Royalty and Knights to defend the people * A Coastline Strip to the South: Became a Kingdom of its own * To the West: the untamed Jungles provided a home for the wild races; beastmen, witches, changelings. * In the Center: The Kingdom of Ganthia stood, the seat of power for all Humanity. Soon the Age of Fiends would come to an end, and The Ganthian Age would begin. It was at this point the series began proper. An Historical Document relative to the time of ITD3 was recovered discussing some of the history of these Kingdoms / lands --- History of the Kingdoms At the center of Pangaea are the Pride Lands. This is where the most advanced and strongest Human tribes have gathered. The Crystal Skycity is located here, as well as the Free Republic. The Crystal Skycity orbits over a country that is often called Ganthia. However, because much of the societies governance comes from above (literally, since the King and royal family are up in the sky as well as a large chunk of the population), the people of the Free Republic are often quite annoyed that they are not supposed to use all of this empty land. Heading North from the Pride Lands will take you toward the Poles, a mostly snowy climate where human populations are more scarce, more scattered, and less technologically developed. Here is where the races of humanity who constantly battle against the forces of nature live. Additionally, the population of Fiends is quite high in this region, causing two things. The humans who live in the Pole regions are more inclined to be trained for combat against Fiends. Also, there is Fiend Migration from the North. Many of the monsters that inhabit the dungeons in other regions originally came from this area, adapted over time to the new habitats, and evolved into subspecies of already existing Polar Fiends. To the East are the Old Kingdoms. The greatest human society in history used to call this region their home. The last ruler of the Old Kingdoms was Lord Soltar. There are many unexplored ruins, tombs, and dungeons in this area. It is the perfect place for Demons and powerful Fiends to make their lairs. Although the Fiend population is not as high, in the area where there are Fiends their population is much more concentrated. That is to say there are less Fiends overall than in the Poles, but you are more likely to find a den where many Fiends live, possibly with Demons ruling over them. Some humans still thrive in these regions, but they are generally restricted to areas that are away from any Fiend dens and always constantly facing the threat of random annihilation. Because Pangaea is not lined exactly with the equator, the Southern half of the continent doesn't approach the southern pole of the globe. Instead, this region is actually a bit closer to the equator. What this means is that the southern regions are more tropical in climate, and the coast is very similar to a traditional gulf or ocean (depending on what section). Many of the human settlements in this region are either located on small islands off the coast, or along the coast. Much of their sustenance comes from the sea. Because of the large number of Fiends who have problems dealing with water, the Southern population is the least likely to face monster invasion at any given time and has the lowest Fiend population. This results in the humans of this region being overall less prepared and less experienced at dealing with monsters. Which is unfortunate, because the few Fiends who do emerge in this region (typically coming up from the bottom of the sea) are incredibly powerful. There have been two Great Southern Massacres in recent history as a result, in which major portions of the population were wiped out and refugees fled to the Ganthian Country. As one travels West, the land becomes increasingly more overgrown and wild in nature. The tribes which populate this area are the least civilized of men, and were previously called Wildlings as a result. Some still call them by this name. However, with in the last several decades a warrior named Kahu united all of the tribes, beastmasters, shamans, blood witches, and other heretics. With the Wildlings united, they began to build the foundations of an actual society. There is a mixture of Fiends in this region, making them slightly more concentrated than the Fiend population in the North while still being less condensed than the Fiend population in the East. Basically, they are more 'average' in terms of how many monsters and how evenly spread out they are. Interestingly, Kahu went on a journey and then vanished. As a result, there was a power struggle and the tribes have descended back into a slightly more chaotic state. --- The End of Pangaea Since the start of the series, much has transpired. Many things would take place that would affect the world and its standing in the Cosmos...(refer to Timeline / Story for more specifics). However, one day a major event would take place that would affect the foundation of the World... One day, an individual known as Miracle Girl Vera would begin gathering Magical Blades to prepare for some event. This event would turn out to be confronting two dangerous "Outsiders" who would appear in the Realm of Purgatory (in this particular case it was a race known as the Fae). During the confrontation, Miracle Girl Vera would unleash the power of an extremely powerful sword known as Moses and by the end of the conflict, the entire world was split into two halves. Pangaea as it was known, was no more... --- Post Divide After Pangaea was split, the two great continents that resulted from it would come to be known as Esland in the East and Arland in the West. Each continent was further split into certain areas / territories and a piece of land also resided in the center of the ocean between them. Information about these places will be broken down (or you can refer to the modern day map provided). --- The West In the West is the Country of Arland, the first and only Great Democracy. It was established by Mysriandierella, who first united each of the Western Tribes and then absolved herself of rulership. To Mysrie, the notion of lording over the people was not a valuable way of thinking. It was important that the common man gain the ability to think for themselves and decide the future of mankind. These ideals have become the great foundation upon which the United States of Arland are built. Arland has become a melting pot of culture where all of the former west tribes have contributed their own idea of morals and values. Each state is rooted in the culture of the tribal lands that came before it, but the whole of Arland thrives from the mixing of these cultures. The Wild Stretch is a vast, untamed jungle that used to be home to the Beast Masters and Blood Witches of old. Rumor says that the old blood still rules these lands, while others claim that monsters have taken over this inhospitable place. All sources agree that it is far too dangerous to find out. The Beast Men who live on the fringes trade goods, services, as well as legends with the men of Arland. It is said that the Fountain of Youth can be found in the Wild Stretch. In the West the new "Gods" are feared and there is not as much reverence to the Old Ones anymore. These new "Gods" have a physical presence on earth and are antagonistic. An example of one is the legendary Kraken who is dubbed the God of the Sea because of his great power (he isn't truly a god however). --- The East The East is built largely around the Kingdom of Esland. It is a dynasty that has been passed down since even before the Great War in the East. Before even the world was split into two halves. It is currently ruled by the Royal Family of Lake, but this is anotion which has been greatly disputed over the last 300 years. In the Disputed Lands, to the North, sit the last vestiges of rebellion. Because the mountain halls give them a great defensive advantage and the land holds little value, there has not been much progress in fully uniting the eastern kingdoms completely. Past the mountains is all the remains of the once great Northern Kingdom. The tundra is harsh and unlivable for most. It is said that a great deal of the Northern lands were obliterated when the world was split in half. Only the chill rules here now, and the monsters who can live in this harsh climate. The remaining dwarves and humans that sparsely populate the unclaimed tundra have a difficult way of life. There are also rumors that a society of Fiends is beginning to form in this area somewhere. The way of the East has always been to follow the monarchy, and bow to the will of any families with great political power. The King of Lake is backed by the impressive Spade and Corridon lineage, as well as support from the Soetoro family that still operates almost independently out of the annexed country of Frantz. In the East (sans the Northern areas), the new "Gods" are feared and there is not as much reverence to the Old Ones anymore. These new "Gods" have a physical presence on earth and are antagonistic. An example of one is the legendary Kraken who is dubbed the God of the Sea because of his great power (he isn't truly a god however). In the North, the Old Ones are still worshiped. In particular, three of the Old Ones are worshiped there to some extent (The Mountain God, Snow God, and Deep God). --- Catharsis and the Broken Islands Between the two continents sits Catharsis and the broken islands. Catharsis is said to have been the battle site where Miracle Girl Vera split the world in half by drawing her magic sword. The remains of the Ganthian Kingdom have sunken into ruins that lie beneath the sea. Any attempt to seize the broken islands is an act of war. --- Locations / Points of Interest A list of various locations that have been mentioned / referenced all throughout time. (not limited to just the Realm of Purgatory) --- A'' Amethyst Vault Arland --- ''B Barrow of the Masked Phantom --- C'' Castle at Lake Catharsis Cemetery of Devils Coswick Crabclaw Reach Crystal City Crystal Palace Crystal Skycity --- ''D Dain Library Devil Shop Dusty Shore --- E'' East Halo Palace Endless Marshes of the Ethereal Realm Esland --- ''F Fane of Owls Forge of the Underspire Frantz Free Republic --- G'' Ganthian Tower Glemoor Great Arland Road Greenich --- ''H Hall of All Colors Hell City Hepergrad Hidden Animal Village --- I'' Iron Tower Ishiene's Tomb --- ''K Keep of Malevolence Kingdom of Ganthia Knowledge Tower --- L'' Lord Soltar's Crypt --- ''M Mire of the Tainted Ones --- N'' New Ganthia --- ''P Pangaea --- R'' Realm of Darkness Rowick --- ''S Shadow Tower Silver City Southern Silver Rebellion Keep Southshore Syrocil --- T'' Temple of Gnilda The Broken Isles The Disputed Kingdom The Great Mountain in the East The Unclaimed Tundra The Wild Stretch The Zyytltr Tomb of Elves (Clock Tomb in the West) Tomb of Fiends (Clock Tomb in the North) Topaz Mines Tower of the Mind Eaters --- ''U Underspire --- W Washgrey Mountain Western Demon Stronghold World of Bones World of Darkness